basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Jackson
|} Bobby Jackson (born March 13, 1973) is a retired American basketball player and current player development coach for the Minnesota Timberwolves. College In 1992, Bobby graduated from Salisbury high school. He went to Western Nebraska CC during 1993-1995 and Minnesota during 1995-1997. In Minnesota, he led the Golden Gophers to the Final Four as they lost to the Kentucky Wildcats. NBA Jackson entered the 1997 NBA Draft, and was selected with the 23rd pick by the Seattle SuperSonics (now the Oklahoma City Thunder). His draft rights were traded to the Denver Nuggets. After his rookie season with Denver, he went to the Minnesota Timberwolves where he played for two seasons. Then, he went to the Sacramento Kings for five seasons, the longest he played for a team one time in his career. He was known as "Action Jckson". Jackson sustained an abdominal strain early in the 2004–05 season that forced him to miss 51 games. After he left Sacramento, he played for the Memphis Grizzlies in 2005-06 NBA season, New Orleans/Oklahoma City Hornets in 2006-08, and the Houston Rockets during 2008. On July 29, 2008, Bobby was traded back to the Kings for one more season, 2008–09 NBA season. He retired on October 24, 2009. After playing After retirement as a player, Jackson became an assistant coach for the Kings. On June 5, 2013, new Kings coach Michael Malone announced that the 2012–13 assistant coaches would not be retained for the 2013–14 NBA season. On September 9, 2013, Jackson was hired by the Minnesota Timberwolves as a player development coach. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1997–98 | style="text-align:left;"| Denver | 68 || 53 || 30.0 || .392 || .259 || .814 || 4.4 || 4.7 || 1.5 || .2 || 11.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1998–99 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 50 || 12 || 18.8 || .405 || .370 || .772 || 2.7 || 3.3 || .8 || .1 || 7.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999–00 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 73 || 10 || 14.2 || .405 || .283 || .776 || 2.1 || 2.4 || .7 || .1 || 5.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000–01 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 79 || 7 || 20.9 || .439 || .375 || .739 || 3.1 || 2.0 || 1.1 || .1 || 7.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001–02 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 81 || 3 || 21.6 || .443 || .361 || .810 || 3.1 || 2.0 || .9 || .1 || 11.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002–03 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 59 || 26 || 28.4 || .464 || .379 || .846 || 3.7 || 3.1 || 1.2 || .1 || 15.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003–04 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 50 || 0 || 23.7 || .444 || .370 || .752 || 3.5 || 2.1 || 1.0 || .2 || 13.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004–05 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 25 || 0 || 21.4 || .427 || .344 || .862 || 3.4 || 2.4 || .6 || .1 || 12.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005–06 | style="text-align:left;"| Memphis | 71 || 15 || 25.0 || .382 || .389 || .733 || 3.1 || 2.7 || .9 || .0 || 11.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006–07 | style="text-align:left;"| NO/Oklahoma City | 56 || 2 || 23.8 || .394 || .327 || .774 || 3.2 || 2.5 || .9 || .1 || 10.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| New Orleans | 46 || 0 || 19.4 || .392 || .368 || .816 || 2.4 || 1.7 || .7 || .1 || 7.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 26 || 5 || 19.2 || .419 || .341 || .750 || 2.7 || 2.4 || .5 || .1 || 8.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008–09 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 71 || 10 || 20.9 || .398 || .305 || .851 || 2.8 || 2.0 || .9 || .1 || 7.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 755 || 143 || 22.2 || .417 || .354 || .793 || 3.1 || 2.6 || .9 || .0 || 9.7 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1998–99 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 4 || 0 || 6.8 || .200 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .5 || .0 || .0 || 1.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 1999–00 | style="text-align:left;"| Minnesota | 3 || 0 || 10.0 || .500 || .333 || 1.000 || 1.7 || 1.3 || .7 || .3 || 5.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2000–01 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 8 || 0 || 22.8 || .438 || .286 || .714 || 3.3 || 2.3 || 1.0 || .0 || 7.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2001–02 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 16 || 1 || 23.4 || .445 || .256 || .791 || 3.3 || 2.0 || .9 || .2 || 10.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2002–03 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 12 || 0 || 27.6 || .457 || .349 || .886 || 4.5 || 3.3 || 1.0 || .1 || 14.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004–05 | style="text-align:left;"| Sacramento | 5 || 0 || 15.8 || .270 || .167 || 1.000 || 1.2 || 1.8 || .2 || .2 || 5.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005–06 | style="text-align:left;"| Memphis | 4 || 0 || 25.0 || .414 || .364 || .714 || 2.0 || 1.3 || .3 || .0 || 8.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007–08 | style="text-align:left;"| Houston | 6 || 2 || 23.0 || .286 || .208 || .636 || 1.7 || 1.5 || .8 || .0 || 8.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 58 || 3 || 21.7 || .405 || .270 || .807 || 2.8 || 2.1 || .7 || .1 || 9.2 See Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Jackson_(basketball) Category:Born in 1973 Category:Point Guards Category:American basketball players Category:Seattle SuperSonics draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:New Orleans Hornets players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Retired